The Ghost
by one fairy7
Summary: After he was denied what was his Naruto realises that the no longer wants to serve Konoha, leaving in the dead of night Naruto Uzumaki disappears from the world and in his place is a mercenary known only as Ghost but with a war on the horizon Konoha wants's to hire the mysterious Ghost but will he help them?
**Yo everyone**

 **I got bored and came up with a couple new story ideas and this is the one I have decided to write a chapter for first, anyway here's a quick description: Naruto after being denied the rank of chunin and his family's possessions Naruto leaves Konoha, years later a mercenary known only as ghost has appeared and Konoha wants to hire him.**

 **Also for timeline Naruto has been back from his training trip for 3 weeks, Sasuke is still with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are waiting another year to begin the hunt for the** **jinchūriki**

 **Also, I take it most of you have seen the Boruto Manga and I have to say I was disappointed the art style was terrible.**

 **Anyway back on topic, the pairing is pretty undecided but it won't be Sakura or Hinata since I don't like those pairings, it will most likely be out of the following: Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Samui or Koyuki and not it won't be a harem it will be a single pairing.**

 **Anyway on with the story**

"Normal"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Jutsu/demon"**

 **Chapter-1 4:45pm**

In the great ninja village of Konoha, the sun was shining in the sky as the civilians went about their day and ninjas were jumping across the rooftops as they went or were returning from their missions, one such ninja was Naruto Uzumaki genin of Konoha who was running towards the Hokage tower to get a solo mission as the rest of team 7 had their other duties to attend too.

"*Sigh* Solo missions suck so much, I can only do D-rank missions without the rest of the team 7, maybe I should ask for a promotion then I can finally ask Baa-chan about 'that' " Said Naruto aloud as he entered the Hokage tower and walked towards Tsunade's office, when he got to the office he saw Shizune sitting at her desk going through paperwork at lighting speed with Tonton sleeping next to her.

"Yo Shizune-Chan, I need to talk to baa-chan about something," Said Naruto with a grin that only got bigger when he saw Shizune and Tonton jump in surprise and look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Naruto-kun you surprised, Tsunade-Sama is in a meeting with the elders at the moment but you can wait out here if you like" Said Shizune with a smile, thanking her Naruto sat down and waited for the meeting to finish but after 2 minutes of waiting Naruto started to get agitated "Um Shizune-chan how long will the meeting take?"

"Oh not too long the elders try to keep it short so about another hour maybe two" She answered making Naruto go wide-eyed "HOW IS THAT SHORT!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto-Kun they have to talk about the village security today" Said Shizune trying to calm him down.

"Screw waiting, two hours I'm going in," And with that said Naruto got up and walked towards the Hokage's office and went inside. Looking around he saw Tsunade talking to some ancient looking people

"Yo Baa-chan can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked Naruto with a smile. the four occupants in the room looked at him with different reactions Tsunade looked at him with Suprise the one-eyed man looked at him with greed and the last two looked at him with disdain something he was used too from the other villagers.

"Boy how dare you barge in on this important meeting we should have you tried for treason!" Yelled the old man with glasses.

"Don't threaten my shinobi Homura or I will make you regret it" Warned Tsunade Glaring at the man before she looked back at Naruto "So brat what did you want?"

"I want to get made a chunin I'm sick of only being able to do D-rank missions when Sakura-chan, Sai and Yamato are off doing other stuff" Said Naruto with a frown.

"You'll just have to wait for the next chunin exams since you didn't pass the last one" Said Tsunade.

"But that wasn't my fault Orochimaru-teme attacked the village! and even before the attack I beat Neji and during the invasion I beat Gaara who was in his tailed beast form" Argued Naruto Making Tsunade think for a bit but before she could say anything the one-eyed man butted in.

"That maybe Uzumaki-san but you need more than raw power to be a chunin you need to think strategically and as I have seen from your record you lack"

"I do think during fights I just do what I'm good at and go with it and having a strategy is all well and good but what happens when you fight someone who can just plow through whatever you think of! and my track record is awesome I've gotten Konoha loads of allies thanks to me and team 7 like Wave , Spring, and loads of others" Naruto shot back surprising all of them at his logic.

"Wow brat when did you choose to see things logically?" Asked Tsunade generally surprised at Naruto's logic.

"Hehe well, Ero-Senin taught me more than ninja skills he helped me fix what the teachers at the academy besides Iruka-sensei did" Said Naruto sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of his head "But anyway can I get promoted or not Baa-chan?"

"Hm I have a feeling there is another reason you want to get promoted, so tell me brat what's your hidden agenda?" Asked Tsunade making Naruto sigh "Fine you caught be Baa-chan Ero-Senin told me that when I get made Chunin I should ask you about my inheritance or something like that?" Said Naruto making the other occupants tense.

"He said you inheritance did he, when did he tell you about that?" Asked Tsunade.

"Um not sure I think it was about 2 months before coming back here but you'll have to ask him for the specific date" Said Naruto " So Baa-chan can I get promoted?"

"I don't see why you have the experience and the power you're on the fly strategies are useful and unpredictable so I Tsunade Senju the Fi Gondaime Hokage make you a ch-"

"I disagree Tsuande this boy doesn't have what it takes to be a chunin let allow be alone inherit 'their' possessions," Said Koharu with the other elders nodding in agreement, pissing Tsunade and Naruto off.

"I'm the Hokage her Koharu not you so you will all listen to what I say!" Demanded Tsunade.

"No Tsunade with other ninja's then yes you are in direct command of them but this 'boy' is a jinchūriki and therefore property of Konoha so It is the councils and the current Hokage choice as to what we do with him and I vote that he remain a chunin and shall never retrieve his inheritance" Said Danzo with greed visible in his eye

"Naruto is not property! he's a human being and deserves the same treatment as the rest of use" Yelled Tsunade releasing some K.I.

"The moment the fourth sealed the beast inside him he lost the right to be human he is nothing but a jinchūriki a human sacrifice, so I agree with Danzo he should remain a chunin and never receive his inheritance" Said Homura.

"And I too agree with Danzo he is not ready to be a chunin and he doesn't deserve to inherit 'their' possessions" Said Koharu.

"You three have no right to do this I'll have you tried for treason!" Yelled Tsunade in anger who was about to call for the Anbu but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see a smiling Naruto but she could tell the smile was fake since it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's okay Baa-chan I don't want you to worry about it anymore," Said Naruto getting a small nod from Tsunade Naruto left the room in silence and even ignored the yells of Shizune asking what had happened.

 **Naruto's apartment 5:30pm**

Naruto entered his apartment ignoring the new graffiti that had appeared on the walls and door and dropped down on his sofa "Stupid old bags! what gives them the right to decide that I don't get promoted and that I don't get my rightful inheritance whatever it is!" Yelled Naruto, calming down slightly Naruto stays seated and tried to think of what to do next but was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of glass breaking.

"Great that's the 3 window this month but their aim is getting better they managed to get glass on the rug this time" Said Naruto as he lifted up the rug and shook all of the glass onto the floor and began to pick up the glass.

"Ah stupid glass that hurt" Said Naruto as a bit of glass cut his thumb but his healing factor kicked in quickly only letting a single drop of blood fall to the floor and when it hit the old wooden floor a large seal appeared shocking Naruto since he had lived here nearly his entire life and had never seen this before.

"What the hell is a storage seal doing under my rug?" Said Naruto "I wonder what's inside?" With caution, Naruto placed a finger on the seal and pumped chakra into it, waiting for a couple seconds and nothing happening Naruto thought I was a dud until a large poof of smoke covered the room.

"*Cough* What *Cough* was that a smoke bomb?" Said Naruto as he waved the smoke out of the broken window, looking back to the seal Naruto saw a large pile of scrolls with a single letter atop the pile, Walking over to it he picks up the letter and went wide eyed as he read what was on the envelope _To Naruto_ Getting over his shock Naruto tore open the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _Naruto my son I wish I could be there to watch you grown up into the man I know you can be but sadly fate has intervened as I write this as the Kyuubi is attacking Konoha, there is only one thing I can do to stop the beast and that is to seal it away but there is only one thing I can seal it into and that is you Naruto, I'm sorry that I have to place such a burden on you at such a young age but you're my son so I know you'll be just fine and it runs in your blood Kushina, your mother was the second host of the Kyuubi and before her was Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first Hokage._

 _I won't survive the sealing and your mother kami bless her will most likely be joining me as no one has ever survived having a tailed beast ripped out of them before, I leave you everything I and your mother own from the scrolls of techniques that this letter was with to whatever is in the fridge hahaha._

 _I love you Naruto and so does your mother and no matter what we will always love you._

 _Love Minato Namikaze,_

 _The fourth Hokage,_

 _The yellow flash_

 _Most importantly your father._

By the time Naruto had finished reading the letter he had tears falling from his eyes and a smile on his face "They actually loved me I was wanted" Cried Naruto happy that he finally knew about his family and most importantly he was wanted. After letting out all his tears Naruto wiped his eyes and sat in silence until "HOLY CRAP THE FOURTH WAS MY DAD!" Yelled Naruto before fainting.

 **5 minutes later**

After waking up Naruto re-read the letter to make sure that it wasn't a dream but this time when he read it, he sweatdropped "Dad sure had a weird sense of humor" forgetting that for now, Naruto puts the letter down and looks at the pile of scrolls that came out of the seal all of which were labeled "Hm let's see Ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, blacksmithing, tailoring wow there sure are a lot and that's not even all of them!" Said Naruto "Hm maybe I should go and tell Baa-chan about this"

 **"Don't be a fool you dumb human!"** Yelled a demonic voice.

"Kyuubi is that you? how are you talking to me right now and why shouldn't I tell Baa-chan about this?" Asked Naruto in rapid succession.

 **"I am sealed inside you, of course, we can communicate so think what you want to say don't speak aloud and the reason you shouldn't tell that weakling is because she and the elders will take everything away from you like the already tried to earlier today,"** Said the Kyuubi making Naruto go wide-eyed at the beasts logic.

 _"Alright then what do you suggest cause I can't hide this stuff forever and even if I could hide the scrolls I couldn't learn them"_

 **"Stupid human it's obvious you leave this hellhole you call a home"**

 _"WHAT I can't leave Konoha it's my home I love this place"_

 **"Oh and what has this place done to deserve such loyalty are you treated like a hero for stopping me or are you scorned and hated? Do you get the respect that being my container should give you? are you treated as everyone equal or are you treated like a slave? are you-**

 _"ENOUGH! I get it I'm hated and abused here only a few people appreciate who I am and what I do for them! But this place is my home I have nowhere else to go"_

 **"There is a saying that I learned a long time ago and I think it will help you "Home is where the heart is" does your heart truly belong to Konoha? or do you want to find a place where you truly belong somewhere you are appreciated?**

 _"I don't think there is a place like that for me in this world"_

 **"Then make one! make a place that you feel like you belong don't wallow in self-pity and doubt!"** Yelled the Kyuubi making Naruto go silent.

 _"Hey, Kyuubi why are you being so nice to me?"_ Asked the blonde

 **"Don't kid yourself, Human, I wouldn't lower myself to help such a pathetic creature I just don't want to listen to you constant moaning!"**

 _"Well thanks anyway Kyuubi I'll find a way to repay you"_ Said Naruto making the beast scoff **"There is nothing a bug like you could offer me,"** Said the Kyuubi only to get a smile from Naruto _"Not right now no but I promise I'll find a way to repay you"_ And with that Naruto cut off the mental connection and began to plan his escape.

 **Hokage office 6:00pm**

"THEY WHAT!" Screamed Shizune as shell looked at the pissed of face of her mentor "I can't believe they would do that to Naruto-kun he has done so much for this village and he is still treated with such disdain! it's unfair!"

"I know that's why I've decided to call a full council meeting to try and get the clan heads help since Naruto is friends with most of their kids and he has helped some of them out in the past" Said Tsunade.

"What about the civilian side? Won't they try and stop it?" Asked Shizune.

"Oh they can try but they'll end up a bloody smear on the end of my fist" Said Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wow hime that's a bit much isn't it I can tell from experience your punches hurt"

"Such up pervert and get down from the window already this is important" In secondsJiraiyas Jiraiya was standing in front of the Hokage desk with a serious look "So hime why have you called me back to the village so soon?"

"It's about the brat" Said Tsunade making Jiraiya sigh " What did the brat do this time and how much is it going to cost me?" He asked.

"He has done nothing but the elders have deemed him property of Konoha so I can't promote him nor can he receive his inheritance" Finished Tsunade and like a switch the room turned colder and colder.

"Did you just say they named him property?" Asked Jiraiya in a quiet voice.

"Yes they have classified him a property"

"HOW DARE THEY CALL NARUTO PROPERTY! WHERE ARE THOSE OLD FUCKS! LET'S SEE HOW THEY FEEL WHEN GAMBUNTA STEPS ON THEM!" Raged Jiraiya who was about to go and teach those old bastards not to mess with his apprentice.

"Wait, Jiraiya you can't just kill them we have to do this the right way, I'm calling a meeting for the entire council to sort this out so just calm down"

"Fine but if these bastards think they can mess with my godson they can think again! When is the meeting so I know when to get there?"

"It will be in 2 hours," Said Tsunade getting a nod from the toad sage he left via the window.

"I've never seen Jiraiya-sama so angry it was kinda scary" Said Shizune.

"Yeah it's rare to see him pissed off but when he is kami help who managed it"

 **Naruto apartment**

"Alright everything is sealed up inside the seal on my chest now to wait until it's dark before I make my escape I should probably recheck the plan, Okay so before the guards close the gates I have to sneak past them not hard they are normally asleep, second phase I get out of fire country and when I'm far enough away I head towards the mountains in between the border of bear and lightning country there I should be safe from both countries since Kumo won't see such a small country as a threat and Bear wouldn't dare attack one of the major villages, after I find a suitable place I'll start my training and from then on who knows"

"Alright might as well get some sleep I'll need it" With his plan complete Naruto went to sleep to make sure he was well rested for his plan.

 **Council meeting 8:00pm**

As the meeting room began to fill Tsunade looked at the passive faces of the elders thought she could tell they wanted to scowl at her. With the last of the council members seated Tsunade addressed them "Greetings council members we are here today to discuss an injustice that one of our fine shinobi has been subjected too thanks to the efforts of the elders"

"Hokage-sama who is you speak off?" Asked Hiashi Hyuga

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki"

"The demon-brat! I had to cancel my meets to talk about that monst-argh" The man was cut off as an Anbu wearing a cat mask knocked him out "Thank you tiger return to your post" With a bow the Anbu returned to the shadows, looking at the council Tsunade release some K.I "Need I remind you of the Sarutobi-sense's law is still in place, now back on topic Naruto Uzumaki has been designated as property by the elders and they have blocked all chances of him being promoted along with denying him what is rightfully his by birth"

"So it's simple let the pup get promoted and give him what's rightfully his problem solved" Said Tsume Inuzuka a beautiful wild looking women.

"I agree with Tsume-san just give him what he deserves and let's be done with it I promised I would help Yoshino with the housework today" Said Shikaku Nar a lazy looking man with two scars on his face.

"I agree with Shika this meeting is pointless" Said Inoichi Yamanaka a man with blonde hair in a ponytail.

"It is only logical Uzumaki-san gets what he is entitled too," Said Shibi Aburame who was wearing a large beige coat.

"I agree the lad deserves what's his" Said Choza Akimichi.

"The boy has shown good qualities not just as a shinobi but a person I agree with the others" Said Hiashi Hyuga.

"I may not know him well but father praised him so I will go by his judgment I agree with the others" Said Asuma Sarutobi

"Thank you clan heads now then Civilians what do you have to say on the matter.

"Hell no I won't let that thing get any more power"

"I agree with the elders!"

"We shouldn't have even made him a Genin let allow a chunin!"

"The boy has done no wrong by me and is a good customer so I side with Hokage-sama, but Hokage-sama you spoke of an inheritance what exactly is he to inherit and from who?"

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room do I make myself clear?" Said Tsunade as she unleashed her full K.I on the council "Naruto Uzumaki has another second name one that was kept hidden to keep him safe but to be honest how no one has figured it out is beyond me But I suppose people just didn't want to see the resemblance"

"Hokage-sama what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Naruto's parent's who you all knew very well, Naruto's parent's are Kushina Uzumaki the princess of Uzugakura and Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage" And that was it the shouts of denial from most of the civilians and the sounds of face palms from the clan heads were heard from the room.

"There is no way the demon-brat is the son of our beloved Hokage!"

"Troublesome"

"Wow that pup is Kushina's I feel kinda stupid right now"

"Hokage-sama why weren't we told of this we had the right to know!" Yelled a civilian businessman

"Well, last time the council was informed of a secret this big it was spread across the village by the end of the day" At that most of the people looked a bit sheepish "Anyway It doesn't matter what matters is what shall we do about Naruto?"

"We do nothing he is the property of the village and as such obeys the council he shall not be promoted and we will never get his inheritance" Said Danzo as he slammed his cane on the ground, Suddenly a massive amount of K.I was directed at him and the other elders.

"If you call Naruto property one more time I'll get Gambunta to step on you!" Warned Jiraiya with a fierce look.

"Your feelings for the boy cloud your judgment he is a weapon for this village nothing more if Hiruzen had listened to me years ago he would be the perfect shinobi by now.

"Shut up Danzo Naruto will get his inheritance and Rank no matter what you say" Said Jiraiya.

"What about if these words came from the fire daimyo himself" Said Danzo and if you looked close enough you could see a small smirk.

"Impossible the fire daimyo would never purposely hinder one of his ninja's" Said Shikaku Nara.

"I have here orders from the fire daimyo himself stating that Naruto Uzumaki should not be promoted and shall not gain his inheritance along with being transferred directly under my control" Said Danzo who showed them all the fire daimyo's seal proving that it was official.

"I won't except this Danzo!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Your too late Tsunade the weapon is mine and with me Konoha will have a brighter future than we ever thought possible.

 **Streets of Konoha 8:55pm**

"It's time," Said Naruto as he watched from an alley as the guards nodded off to sleep inside the sign in booth, using a black sheet as a makeshift cloak Naruto blended into the darkness and snuck out of the alleyway and past the gate and into freedom "Alright if I head north-east for a couple of hours I'll reach the land of hot waters and from there it should be easy to get to lighting country.

And with that Naruto headed off into the distance to start a new life.

 **Land of bear/Lightning country border- 2days later**

"Wow so these are the mountains of lightining country! I didn't expect them to be so well big I was expecting something about the size of the Hokage monument but the smallest mountain I can see is about 5 times that big!"

 **"*yawn*Stop talking human and go find a good place to train somewhere with a nice big area"** Said a sleepy Kyuubi.

 _"Oh Kyuubi finally decided to get up did you? and I'm looking for an open area but all I see are mountains"_

 **"Right I forgot you were an idiot** _"HEY!"_ **"Look for a big mountain with a large base beneath them should be some large caves that you can use to train"**

 _"What about food and water? it will be a hassle to have to travel to far every day"_

 **"What am I your fucking babysitter I gave you all the knowledge you need to get here and a place to train in peace and you still want more!"**

 _"Fine you grouchy furball I'll think of something myself but for now I need to find a large enough cave"_ Cuting the mental link Naruto spends about 3 hours looking for a good place to train and finally the searching paid off Naruto found a perfect area underneath one of the large mountains.

lifting up his shirt Naruto unseals all the scroll from the seal on his chest and looks at the pile with fire in his eyes "Well I better get comfy cause I'm not leaving this place until I master everything in these scrolls!"

 **"We're going to die down here aren't we?"**

"Shut up Kyuubi!".

 **And that's it for the first chapter of my new story!**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Remember to leave a review so I know what you thought.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
